2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes
Suddenly a bright light fills the world, burning away the twisted monstrosities, and temporarily blinding everyone on the Earth. The light causes the Labyrinth to crumble, drawing the heroes in as once the shadows did. Yet, it can almost be sensed, that this light is not wicked or evil, but there is also something unsettling about it. As if it cannot quite be trusted. During this moment, out of time and place, Yahweh looks upon Yahweh. One Yahweh states simply, "It is about time." The other Yahweh replies, "Lucifier took his time." "I knew it would turn out this way," Yahweh states. "Then why did you make the bet," the other one says. But there seems to be simple pleasure, "Of course, because it had to be this way." "Yes, this world needed a different Lucifier," the Earth-M161 Yahweh states. There is great warmth as power floods into the angels, as the two Yahwehs become one as they knew it would always be. "Ah," the one Yahweh says, "Morningstar is having a fit right now, he figured it out as I knew he would." Meanwhile Lucifier Morningstar paces in his private room in the back of the Lux, in Los Angeles, golden wings swaying with agitation. "He used me again! How could I fall for it? Damn Mephisto, I would be dreadfully bored if the world was destroyed! I'll make that bastard suffer! But first, a special visit." When Lucifier appears in Hell, he looks about finding quite a number of things have changed. "Dream!" He heads toward the throne of hell, raging. When he reaches there, he sees someone he certainly did not expect, but he should have. "Well, well, someone is underdeveloped. Where is Dream?" Satan, the contractor with Ghost Rider, scowls at Lucifier and his golden feathered wings, "Ran off with some woman to the Dreaming. And what have you done?! Everything is a mess!" "Do not dare lecture me; Mephisto started this war with his meddling! I have a bone to pick with him," Lucifier growls out. The response he gets is only insane laughter from Satan for a few moments. "I will not interfere, but nor shall I help. Help yourself with tormenting him," he says, his wicked eyes narrowed hatefully. Lucifier sneers, "I have no interest in Hell or being the Prince of Lies, how disgusting! Stay out of my way, and I shall stay out of yours," he says with belittlement before he disappears from Hell to chase after poor, poor Mephisto. "Oh, I will stay out of your way," Satan says with a wicked grin to empty air, before laughing cruelly. In the meantime, the world opens its eyes again, and finds itself to be one. The heroes reappear to see the carnage of their cities, with death abounding from the wicked creatures that attacked their beloved homes. The horror left behind will forever scar, but in the confusion there is something else. Jay Garrick reluctantly leaves Central City and Keystone to Flash as he heads to other nearby towns and cities to help with rescues and getting people to safety. The Justice League orders its members to assist the fire fighters and police restore order. Batman glides over Gotham City, a sudden welcome sight after the horror the citizens have suffered at the hands of Batman's rogue gallery and the demonic-like beings. The Avengers work at not just rescue, but clean-up, Black Panther begins to rebuild his own country, and Muir Island sends scientists all over the world to study a sudden surge in mutant population and the new meta-human. Wildcat works alongside Nightwing to unbury Bludhaven from the damage and search for survivors, while the Hawks are picking up the pieces of St. Roch. Wayne Enterprises, Stark Enterprises, and even LexCorp are spending money and sending assistance all over the world to help out. The Red Cross gathers up, and new recruits join. Blood donations rise, and so many pick up a hand. In a matter of weeks while the government bickers amoung themselves and panic over new countries, the reserves, the militaries, and organizations from all over the world are putting it back together once more. From the horror, came the birth of a heroic spirit never before seen.